Gaara's Present
by GaaraWifey1
Summary: Gaara has never had a birthday party before and Naruto is throwing him one. OOC p.s. yaoi in later chaps. Please Review.
1. The Party

"GAARA!" the blonde kitsune(1) yelled running over to the red-haired tanuki(2). "Nani?(3)" the tanuki responded. "I have a present for you," Naruto said smiling, "but you have to wait until later today to get it." Gaara sighed and nodded."So while were waiting let's go out and have some fun." Naruto suggested. "Ok." Gaara agreed wanting to get closer to his present."Let's go to your house." Naruto said twirling around like the gay little flower he was. "Umm let's not." Gaara said nervously. "Why not?" Naruto said a little disappointed. "It's dirty." Gaara said monotone.

"Gaara? Can I kiss you?" Naruto said looking at the ground and started nudging a rock with his shoe. "Why do you want to kiss me?" Gaara asked shyly. "It'll be one kiss please?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around Gaara's feminine waist. "B-but it'll be my first kiss."Gaara said gently looking away from Naruto. 'HE IS SO CUTE!' Naruto thought. "Gaara do you like me?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara. "Yeah I do." Gaara answered. "Then let me kiss you." Naruto said. "Fine one kiss." Gaara agreed. Naruto took Gaara's face in his hands and gently but firmly pressed his lips against Gaara' kiss was gentle and closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss."Mmm."Naruto said as he pulled away gently. "So how was it?" he asked sincerly."It was amazing," Gaara said smiling."Good then you'll enjoy your present later." Naruto assured winking."So that wasn't my present?" Gaara asked. "Nope. You'll get that later." Naruto said skipping down the street.

"Ugh." Gaara said following the slowly behind him. Naruto was a good 15 feet ahead of Gaara. "Gaara wait there for a minute." Naruto said pulling out his cell phone. He dialed quickly and put the phone up to his ear."So Sasuke is it ready yet?" Naruto whispered so Gaara couldn't hear. "Yeah you can go ahead and bring him over." a deep seductive voice replied."Okay." Naruto said happily and closed his then turned to Gaara who was content with playing with a stray was gently petting the cat's head while it greatfully looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" he said standing up and brushing his pants off."Yep." Naruto said holding out his hand."Let's hold hands ok?" he said. "Umm ok." Gaara said a little unsure but nevertheless took Naruto's hand as the stared walking down the started to stare and to whisper amongst stared down at the ground,blushing as he held Naruto's hand."Just ignore them Gaara." Naruto said sensing Gaara's nodded and tried to calm walked down the rest of the street before they spoke again."Where are we going?" Gaara asked out of curiousity."My house." Naruto said figuring he could tell him that much."Oh." was all Gaara said. "Is there something wrong with my house?" Naruto questioned. "No not at all!"Gaara said a little too defensively. "oh so you like my house?" Naruto said smirkng."Um well yeah. Yes. I like your house."Gaara said once Naruto's house was in sight.

"Oh yeah who were you on the phone with?" Gaara asked being curious as usual. "It was Sasuke-kun. He was asking if I wanted to hang out with him on Saturday." Naruto answered. "Oh ok."Gaara said smiling. "You know your cute when you smile." Naruto pointed out. "Really?" Gaara asked. No one had ever complimented him before. "Really really." Naruto said laughing as he pulled out his keys to unlock the front door."So what are we going to do?" Gaara asked. "Stuff so close your eyes and no peeking." Naruto said opening the door. Gaara did as he was told and walked forward into Naruto's house."Can I open my eyes now." getting anxious. "Yep you can." Naruto said from somewhere in the room. Gaara opened his eyes to find everyone he knew shouting "SURPRISE!"

Naruto came skipping up "Happy Birthday Gaara." He grabbed Gaara by the hand and led him over to a big pile of presents. "Are these for me?" he asked sincerely. "This whole party is for you little brother." Kankuro said. "We all helped set it up." Sakura said handing him a piece of his favorite kind of cake and ice cream."Thank you everyone." Gaara ate some cake and ice cream,socialized, and opened his presents. He got kunai (4) from Temari,Sakura and also got some clothes and stuff from everyone else. "Gaara do you want to spend the night here at Naruto's house or do you want to come home." Temari asked as her and Kankuro were leaving. Naruto cut in before Gaara could answer. "He is staying the night here so I can show him my present." "Oh yeah I didnt get a present from you did I Naruto?" Gaara said thinking about all of the presents he got. None of them had Naruto's name on them. "Nope but you'll see it as soon as the sun sets." Naruto promised. "Oh ok well see you tomorrow Gaara." Temari said as she closed Naruto's front door.

1: A Fox  
2: A japanese raccoon dog  
3: What  
4: knives


	2. Naruto's Present

"So what are we going to do until the sun sets?" Gaara asked. "Well I wanted to wanted to watch one of the movie you got from Lee." Naruto said quietly. "Ok we can watch one do you want to watch?" Gaara asked looking at all the choices. "Well we could watch this one. It sounds 's a show about an assassin from a secret part of the government which she breaks out of and then in turn fights to break up the secret part of the government." Gaara said looking at the back of the box set. "Ok you can put it into the DVD player while I make you want regular, buttered or sweet popcorn?" Naruto asked. "I'll take some of the sweet popcorn if that's ok." Gaara called to Naruto who was already in the kitchen."Ok!" Naruto called put the movie into the DVD player and pressed theme song came on and Gaara turned off the lights and then sat on the couch. Naruto came in with a big bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Gaara. "So what's happened so far?" Naruto asked munching on a piece of popcorn.

"Well so far the main character named Akita escaped from Division, that's the secret part of the government, and is now on the run and trying to find a way to take them down." Gaara said not looking away from the screen. They got through 8 episodes before Naruto said something. "Hey Gaara its sunset. Are you ready to see your present or do you want to keep watching the show?" He asked standing up. "Ill take that present now if you don't mind." Gaara said standing up, grabbing the remote and pausing the show. "Put let me put this over your eyes or you don't peek before your allowed to." Naruto said grabbing a blindfold.

"Naruto can't you just cover my eyes like every other normal human being?" Gaara said in a slightly whiny voice. "Fine but no peeking." Naruto said putting the blindfold down. Gaara closed his eyes as Naruto took his hand and led him outside onto the front porch. "Ok you can open your eyes now." Naruto said uncovering Gaara's eyes. Gaara opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight anyone had ever seen. Naruto had strung white lights and rainbow lights all around so it looked like stars. There was a velvet red carpet laid down in a walkway with rose petals along the path. Naruto took Gaara's hand and walked down the carpet to the end. There was a pool filled with japanese cod-fish in full moon was reflecting off the water and shone into Naruto's deep blue eyes making them the same color as Gaara's.

"This is beautiful Naruto." Gaara said looking at the blushing kitsune. "I wanted everything to be perfect for this moment." Naruto said looking into the tanuki's eyes. "Gaara we've known each other for a while now and there has been something that I wanted to ask you but I was always afraid that you would reject me." Naruto said taking Gaara's hands gently and getting down on one knee. "Gaara I love you. I always have. I understand you not only as a fellow Jinchuurinki but as a human and as someone who has been rejected their entire life. I'm kneeling in front of you now telling you that I will ALWAYS love you and I want to be with you and be the reason to make you smile in the morning. I want to be the one you call yours. So Gaara..." Naruto pulled a small black box out of the pocket of his pants and opened it to show him a beautiful 15-carat diamond ring with 4 5-carat sapphires surrounding it. "Gaara will you marry me?"


	3. Lovers

This question had caught Gaara completely off guard. "W-what?" He asked looking at Naruto. Naruto stood up and held the ring in his hand. "I want you to be my husband Gaara." He said taking a step towards the stunned redhead. "W-why me out of all people. Why not Sasuke?" He said quietly. "A.) I love you and only you and B.) Sasuke is as straight as the sky is blue. I already tried that when we were 12 and got shot down like a bird." Naruto said quietly. He vividly remembered the moment he got shot down by the Uchiha."Okay." Gaara said snapping Naruto out of the minor flashback that he was having.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered out. "I will marry you Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said blushing like a rose. Naruto blushed as well then gently took Gaara's hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. "with this ring I promise to love and care for you Gaara Sabaku." With that last sentence Naruto took Gaara's face firmly in his hand and kissed him with so much passion and fire that it made Gaara want to die and go to heaven. "Mmph." Gaara moaned leaning into the kiss. Naruto gently pulled away and smiled at Gaara. "Want to continue this in the bedroom?" Naruto said seductively." "Does a bear shit in the woods?" Gaara said smiling. "I'll race you." Naruto said chuckling. "You are so on." Gaara said. (went from romantic to boys being boys XD)

In less time than you think both boys were in the bedroom kissing and enjoying every part of each other. Naruto took of his and Garaa's shirts and then they both took their pants off. "Gaara I know were not married yet but do you want to..?" Naruto said looking at the bed. "Naruto I love you and you know me so well that you know that I have never loved or been loved by someone else before. Right now in this moment I want to do everything with you." Naruto almost cried but willed his tears away and took Gaara's hand and kissed him once more. "Gaara I love you more than my ramen." He admitted then chuckled. Gaara laughed and gently pushed Naruto onto the bed and kissed him.

Naruto flipped them over and tore Gaara's boxers from his body. Gaara quickly put his hands in between his legs and looked away. "I wont laugh Gaara I promise." Naruto assured kissing his lover once more. He gently removed Gaara's hands from in between his legs and pinned them above him. Naruto took off his own boxers and the turned off the light. He silently made his way over to his prey after turning on some rather exciting music. "Gaara come here. If you can find me we will have sex wherever I am." Naruto's voice came from somewhere in the darkness "Ugh. I'm going to sleep then." Gaara rolled over and got underneath the covers. He closed his eyes and felt Naruto get into the bed with him. He felt Naruto's hot body press against his backside. Naruto began to kiss Gaara's neck sending chills down his body. Gaara rolled over and kissed Naruto and pressed their growing erections together. They both moaned at the feeling of the skin rubbing together. Naruto got some strawberry and vanilla lube out of his nightstand. He climbed on top of Gaara and slicked three fingers in the lube he had. He stuck one finger into Gaara's hole while he stroked and sucked Gaara's 6 inch member. Gaara mewed and panted at the feeling of it all.

"More Naruto more." He managed to say. Naruto lubed up his member and placed it at Gaara's entrance. "This is going to hurt a little ok so be prepared." He thrust his 7 inch member into Gaara who almost screamed and cried from the pain. "Gomen (sorry) Gaara it will feel much better soon." He promised. Gaara nodded and tried to relax. "I'm ready." He told Naruto who started to thrust in and out. Naruto's first thrust shook the whole bed. Gaara moaned because Naruto hit his prostate quite hard. "HARDER!" Gaara commanded. Naruto began to thrust in and out harder and faster. The music was playing Hatsune Miku's Last Night, Good night (LISTEN TO THE SONG!:') so beautiful) The two made love all night long until they couldn't last any longer and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. The Morning After

Gaara woke up to the sound of Naruto in the bathroom at 5:00 in the morning."What the hell are you doing in there?" He said loudly to get the fox's attention. He came out of the bathroom in just his boxers. He was holding a toothbrush with toothpaste on it."Sorry did I wake you up?"He apologized."What are you doing?" Gaara asked rolling over to face his fiancée. "Brushing my teeth because I couldn't get the taste of your cum out of my mouth." Naruto said brushing his teeth and leaning up against the door frame. Gaara blushed and just nodded."I'll close the door so the light won't wake you up again." Naruto said closing the door and went back to what he was doing. Gaara sighed and rolled back over to face the giant window with the moon shining in. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Naruto's warm body press against his own.

"Mmph. I'm tired Naruto." Gaara moaned as Naruto started to kiss his neck and rub his hand on Gaara's chest. "I know so just lay back and let me do all of the work."Naruto whispered in his very sexy voice. "Naruto..." Gaara moaned as Naruto began to kiss his chest and nipples. Naruto continued to suck and blow on the heated flesh that was his lover. "Do you like that Gaara?"He asked looking up to a blushing red-head who nodded. "Shite kudasai (please) I want more." He said. "Tell me what you want me to do. Today I am your puppet." Naruto said sucking on Gaara's nipple making it hard. Gaara mewed and thought. "I want you to let me top you." He said flipping the fox over onto his back. "Fine but promise me one thing." Naruto said kissing Gaara. "What?" Gaara said kissing back. "We are going to get married on your mother's anniversary." Naruto said very seriously. "Gaara got off of Naruto's waist and sat next to him."Why would you want to get married on the anniversary of the death of my mother ?" Gaara asked with his eyes close to tears. "I want to get married on that day so I can show your mother who is up in heaven that there is something and someone who can make her little boy smile." Naruto said innocently ." But if you want we can get married on a different day." Gaara nodded."I want to get married on your birthday." he said quietly.

"My birthday is in 7 months." Naruto pointed out. "I know it give us time to plan the wedding,send invites,get a tux for you and for me. Oh god I have to call my father and tell him." Naruto could tell Gaara was freaking out about telling his father that he was getting married to a would mean that Gaara would have to admit to being gay to his father.(Gaara's face was the same as O_O)"Breathe Gaara we will tell your father together ok? You won't have to do it alone."Naruto said rubbing his fiancée's nodded and tried to slow his breathing. He was almost hyperventilating. He managed to get his breathing down to normal. After he did so his stomach began to growl loudly. Naruto laughed. "Let's go make us some breakfast my little sexy tanuki." He stood up and held his hand out for Gaara who took it eager for food. They almost ran to the kitchen for food. "What would you like?" Naruto asked putting on an apron. "I don't know." Gaara answered taking the far seat so he could watch Naruto dance around the kitchen in an orange apron.

"Hmm how about eggs,bacon,toast and sasage? Sound good?" NAruto asked and got a loud growl from Gaara's stomach in responses. "I'll take that as a yes." Both boys cooked quickly while Gaara watched him from the table. "Here you go my sexy hunny." Naruto said setting a plate infront of Gaara. He sat down next to Gaara with ramen in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. "Thanks Naruto." Gaara said. "This looks so good. He took a bite and almost turned into butter. The flavor exploded everywhere in his mouth."This is really good are you sure you don't want any?" Gaara asked Naruto. "Nope I'm content with my ramen. Although there is something I want to ask you." Naruto said looking into his cup ramen. "What is it?" Gaara asked taking a bite. "Well I was thinking last night after you went to bed and well I wanted to know if sometime in the future we wanted children how would we do it?" Naruto asked innocently looking at Gaara who almost choked on the sasage.

"W-Well we could try using your Sexy No Jutsu to get either you or me pregnant or I could ask Shukaku to help us make a child." He said thinking. "I want you to have da baby!" Naruto said happily jumping up. "Why me?" Gaara asked even though he had no problem bearing a child. "Because I'd like to see what you look like if your pregnant with my fox babies!" Naruto said smiling. "So when do you want me to have these 'fox babies'?" Gaara asked taking the last bite of his toast. "Well I was thinking around our honeymoon if you wanted." Naruto said quietly blushing and doing the thing Hinata always did when she was nervous. "Our honeymoon would work." Gaara agreed stealing some of Naruto's ramen. "Hey! That's my ramen!" Naruto said defensively. Naruto smiled and picked up Gaar's plate allowing him to freely eat his ramen. He walked over and put the plate in the sink and then walked back over to Gaara. Naruto ran his hand through Gaara's soft hair and kissed the top of his head. "Our honeymoon is going to be wonderful." He said sighing and closing his eyes. "Yes it is going to be wonderful." Gaara agreed.


End file.
